Sasuke Vs Sakura
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: DISCONTINUE  :/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tittle : Sasuke Vs Sakura

Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Sasuke Vs Sakura hanya milikku, selamannya

Warning : OOc banget, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, abal, Update tak tentu

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Sasuke Vs Sakura

Chapter 1

Disebuah sekolah, semua siswa berkerumunan seperti semut gula.

Lalu ada kehebohan yang datang dari seorang gadis yang berhenti dihadapan Sasuke, yaitu seorang cowok yang di Idolakan oleh para cewek-cewek yang juga orang ter_genius_ di sekolahan _Konoha Hight School_ ini.

"Sa…Sasuke? Te…terimalah, ini untukmu,Sasuke…" ucap seorang cewek yang menyerahkan sebuah _syall_ rajutan kepada Sasuke.

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!" tolak Sasuke datar, dingin dan seram.

Cewek itu pun segera menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke karena ketakutan. Dengan cueknya Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan melewati cewek itu.

Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti, bukan karena berubah pikiran dan menerima _syall_ dari _fansgirl_-nya tapi ada seorang cewek lagi yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Heh! Kenapa kau tak terima saja _syall_ itu? apa susahnya sih menerimanya? setidaknya hargailah pemberiannya!" Maki seorang cewek yang berambut pink. Yang berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun semakin jengkel karena jalannya selalu dihalangi oleh orang-orang yang tidak penting, itu menurut Sasuke.

"He, siapa kau berani-beraninya menghalangi jalanku!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Aku Haruno Sakura" jawab cewek yang berambut pink itu yang mengaku bernama Sakura.

"Kau bisakan menghargai perasaan cewek itu? Bisakah kau berbuat ramah pada cewek dan kalau tidak suka, bisakan menolaknya dengan halus?" cerocos Sakura lagi.

"Siapa kau berani menyuruhku, Ha?" bantah Sasuke dengan suara lantang. Sekarang ke-Uchiha-nya sudah hilang.

Suasanapun semakin memanas

"Cepat minta maaf!" perintah Sakura.

"Minta maaf kepada siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan _Innocent_-nya.

"Pada gadis itulah!" Sakura mulai berteriak.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke dengan santainya dan dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya.

"Minta maaf!" Sakura pun mulai memaksakan kehendak.

Sasuke pun tetap pada pendiriannya yang tidak mau minta maaf, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang tanpa menyerah terus memaksa Sasuke untuk minta maaf.

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke mulai meneriaki Sakura kembali.

"Minta Maaf!"

Ternyata malah terjadi perang yang sangat hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan A/N:

Ok Fanfic-ku ini sudah aku edit, tapi nggak tau dah bener pa lum. Saya mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Saya akan mencoba terus memperbaikinya. Dan terima kasih untuk para Author-Author yang baik hati yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fanfic-ku yang jelek ini. Dan yang sudah Review makasih banget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fanfic : Sasuke Vs Sakura

Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Disclammer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Sasuke Vs Sakura hanya milikku, selamannya

Warning : OOc banget, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, abal, Update tak tentu.

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Last Chapter :

"Cepat minta maaf!" perintah Sakura.

"Minta maaf kepada siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan _Innocent_-nya.

"Pada gadis itulah!" Sakura mulai berteriak.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke dengan santainya dan dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya.

"Minta maaf!" Sakura pun mulai memaksakan kehendak.

Sasuke pun tetap pada pendiriannya yang tidak mau minta maaf, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang tanpa menyerah terus memaksa Sasuke untuk minta maaf.

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke mulai meneriaki Sakura kembali.

"Minta Maaf!"

Sasuke Vs Sakura

Chapter 2

"Nggak!"

"Minta Maaf!"

"Nggak!"

"Iiihhh…kau sungguh MENYEBALKAN! " Seru Sakura tapi Sasuke _stay cool_ saja.

Sakura sangat sangat jengkel dengan Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan mendekati gadis _fansgirl_ Sasuke itu dan meminta _syall_ yang tadi akan dinerikan kepada Sasuke, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke lagi. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap Sasuke.

NNGEK!

"HE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU GILA! LEPASKAN! SAKIT, BAKA!" Seru Sasuke yang kini lehernya dijerat oleh Sakura dengan _syall_ tadi.

"RASAIN! MAKANYA JADI COWOK TU JANGAN BLAGU, SOK COOL!" seru Sakura saat menjerat leher Sasuke.

Ia mengencangkan jeratannya sesaat, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan rasa jengkel.

Setelah melakukan hal yang nekad, Sakura kemudian pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Hah, orang itu sungguh menyebalkan!" keluh Sakura.

Teeeet…..Teeeet…..Teeet…

Bel masuk pun berdering, semua siswa masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing tanpa terkecuali.

"Hey Sakura! Ayo duduk sini!" teriak cowok yang berambut kuning jabrik seperti nanas.

Sakura lalu menghampiri sumber suara tersebut dan duduk disamping cowok itu.

"Kau juga masuk sini Sakura? Wah…kebetulan sekali ya Sakura." Ucap cowok itu dengan semangat.

"Iya, gimana kabarmu Naruto?" tanya Sakura kepada cowok disampingnya yang bernama Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura pun semakin asyik mengobrol.

BRAAK!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menggebrak meja Naruto dan Sakura.

Dan itu sangat mengganggu ketentraman Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura yang mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Ma…maaf..aku kira kau siapa yang duduk ditempat duduk yang sudah aku incar, ternyata seorang gadis cantik," ucap cowok beralis tebal.

"Ehm..jadi,siapakah namamu Nona cantik?" tanya cowok yang beralis tebal itu dengan PD-nya dan dengan lebay-nya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalau kamu?" ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis. Dan pastinya membuat cowok-cowok pada klepek-klepek.*Lebay*

"Namaku Rock Lee." Jawab Lee dengan semangat dan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hey alis tebal, jangan ganggu Sakura!" larang Naruto.

Kenapa Naruto bisa kenal dengan Lee? karena Naruto dulu 1 SMP dengan Lee.

"Naru, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau punya teman cewek yang cantik sepeti Sakura?" tanya Lee tanpa memeperdulikan larangan Naruto tadi.

"Aku bilang jangan ganggu Sakura, alis tebal !" Naruto mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa? Lagian Sakura tidak keberatan aku disini. Iya kan Saku-_chan_?" tanya Lee melihat Sakura dengan mata genitnya dan menambah embel-embel –_chan_- pada belakang nama Sakura. Huueek. Dan itu membuat Naruto dan Sakura ingin muntah.

"E….iya. hehe.." jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

Naruto mendekat ke Sakura dan berbisik pada Sakura.

"He Sakura, kamu jangan dekat-dekat sama si alis tebal.'' Bisik Naruto pada Sakura

''lho, emang kenapa, Naruto?'' tanya Sakura balik berbisik.

''Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat sama Lee dech. Dia itu berisik, norak de el el dech.'' Jawab Naruto masih berbisik.

'Yah…itu sih sama kayak elu. Loe kan juga brisik, Naruto.' Ucap Sakura tapi dalam hati. Jadi, tidak akan menyinggung perasaan orang yang bersangkutan.

"Iya dech. Aku nggak akan deket-deket sama Lee." Ucap Sakura menuruti Naruto masih dengan berbisik.

"Oh ya, Saku-_chan_. Gimana kalau nanti malam kita makan malam bersama?" ajak Lee. Tentunya dengan semangat.

"Hehe…maaf Lee. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa." Tolak Sakura dengan halus.

"Owh..kalau gitu lain kali ya." Ucap Lee.

"Hem..ya. mungkin." Jawab Sakura.

"Ehm..Lee…bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dan Naruto berdua? Aku mau bicara dengan Naruto. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol lagi.

"Ok Saku-_chan_." Jawab Lee dengan semangat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura bersama Naruto.

Keadaan pun kembali normal dengan kepergian si alis tebal yang sangat mengganggu ketentraman Naruto dan Sakura.

Dan tiba-tiba

Terdengar suara teriakan dan gemuruh-gemuruh….

Duar ! Duar ! *lebay*

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Ok. Cukup disini dulu ceritannya. Maaf kalau nggak karuan dan nggak nyambung gini. Saya sudah memperbaikinya, tapi mungkin masih ada banyak typo-nya dan masih banyak cerita yang sangat tidak nyambung.

So, tunggu Chap selanjutnya.

Gomen….

Jangan lupa Review dan sarannya. Makasih ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fanfic : Sasuke Vs Sakura

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor

Disclaimmer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Sasuke Vs Sakura hanya milikku, selamanya

Warning : OOc banget, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, abal, Update tak tentu, dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Summary : Sasuke adalah cowok idola di Konoha Hight School, tampan, cuek, dan juga seenaknya saja. Banyak yang mengaguminya, tapi satu pun tidak ada yang menarik dimata Sasuke hingga ada seorang cewek yang selalu jadi saingannya. Dan karena persaingan itulah timbullah benih-benih cinta.

Pengen tau ceritannya? Ayo baca!

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Happy Reading

Sasuke Vs Sakura

Chapter 3

Keadaan pun kembali normal dengan kepergian si alis tebal (baca: Lee) yang sangat mengganggu ketentraman Naruto dan Sakura.

Dan tiba-tiba

Terdengar suara teriakan dan gemuruh-gemuruh….

Duar! Duar! *lebay*

Terdengar suara teriakan para penghuni KHS terutama para cewek dan sepertinya meneriakkan nama seseorang.

"Aaaaaaaa….Sasuke-_Kun_…!" cewek-cewek meneriaki nama Sasuke yang baru masuk kelas. Dan tentu Sasuke tidak menggubris teriakan itu. Dia berjalan ke arah Sakura yang sedang ngobrol dengan Naruto.

"He, Apa maksud perbuatan Loe tadi?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dengan suaranya masih saja datar.

"Tadi itu pelajaran buat orang yang nggak punya perasaan kayak elu." Jawab Sakura dengan santainya.

"Apa? Loe nggak tau gue ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke mulai naik darah.

"Ya tau lah. Loe itu Sasuke'kan? Dan loe bukan presiden." Jawab Sakura masih santai menanggapi Sasuke yang mulai emosi.

"Dasar kau! Jidat lebar!" ejek Sasuke.

Sakura lalu meraba jidatnya, 'Sial! beneran jidat gue lebar! Dasar Sasuke sialan!' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"He, jangan ngomong seenak udel loe ya. Dasar pantat ayam!" ucap Sakura balik mengejek. Sakura sudah mulai terpancing juga emosinya.

"Eh loe, jangan ngomong sembarangan ya, Jidat! Rambut gue ini sekarang lagi ngetrend-ngetrendnya. Dasar jidat lebar nggak tau fashion….!" Sanggah Sasuke yang tidak terima rambutnya yang super keren di bilang kayak pantat ayam.

"Apa? Ngetrend? Dari mana? Dari Hongkong?" ejek Sakura

"Bukan dari Hongkong, tapi asli dari Jepang." Bela Sasuke.

"Halah, model rambut kayak gitu aja dibanggain, dasar pantat ayam!" ejek Sakura lagi.

"Apa? Beraninya loe nyela rambut gue. Dasar jidat lebar!" balas Sasuke.

"Pantat ayam!"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Ayam!"

"Jidat!"

"Ayam!"

"Jidat!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua malah beradu mulut. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah..ckck….

"He, Jidat Ayam! berhentilah bertengkar!" Seru Naruto mencoba melerai Sakura dan Sasuke tapi begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan yang malah terkesan menyela Sakura dan Sasuke, dua pasang mata mereka langsung me-Deathglare Naruto dengan serempak. Naruto pun menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Hehe..silahkan dilanjut acara bertengkarnya Tuan dan Nona," ucap Naruto yang nyengir ketakutan.

Dua pasang mata itu pun memalingkan pandangan mereka kembali fokus pada lawannya yang berada didepan masing-masing.

Naruto pun dapat bernafas lega karena bisa lepas dari orang yang sedang dimabuk benci.

Kriing…..!

Bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi. Itu artinya pertarungan antara Sakura dengan Sasuke ditunda untuk sementara waktu.

'Pertarungan kita belum selesai. Kita lanjutkan lain kali, AYAM!' Batin Sakura sambil menatap mata Sasuke tajam.

'Ok. Siapa takut!' Batin Sasuke sambil menatap mata Sakura dengan tajam pula.

Lho? Kok malah kayak ada kontak batin gini ya ?_?

Semua murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke.

_Skip Time_

Sakura sepulang sekolah.

Sakura's POV

"Aku pulang!" seruku begitu di depan rumah dan hendak membuka pintu.

Cekrek!

Cekrek! Cekrek!

Cekrek! Cekrek! Cekrek!

Suara kenop pintu yang diputar tapi tak kunjung terbuka (?)

Lho kenapa ini? Kenapa pintunya nggak bisa dibuka?

Brak! Brak!

"Ibu! Sakura pulang, Bu!" Panggil eh ralat! teriakku keras (?) tentu saja teriak itu keras.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tidak ada jawaban

"Aha!" Seruku sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Mungkin ibu sedang belanja, dan mungkin kuncinya ditaruh dibawah keset (?)

Aku pun membuka bawah keset. Aku melihat sesuatu, tapi itu bukan kunci, melainkan sebuah amplop putih (?).

Normal POV

Ternyata amplop putih tersebut adalah surat dari orang tua Sakura. Dan surat itu menerangkan bahwa orang tua Sakura sedang tugas di luar kota dan Sakura diperintahkan untuk ngekost di dekat sekolah. Yang alamatnya sudah ditulis dalam surat tersebut. Semuannya sudah diurus kedua orang tua Sakura. Dan Sakura tinggal terima beresnya doank.

Sakura's POV

"Hem..benar disini alamatnya." Gumamku begitu mencocokkan alamat yang ditulis disurat dengan alamat kost didepan.

Hey, kos-kostan apa ini? Di depan pintu tertulis menerima kost putra dan putri. Sungguh mengerikan.

Tok tok tok

Aku pun mengetuk pintu kost tersebut.

Cekrek!

Pintu terbuka. Aku pun terkejut dengan seseorang yang berdiri dihadapanku.

"Oh Ibu, kenapa engkau tempatkan anakmu ini di tempat seperti ini?" jeritku dalam hati. Ingat hanya dalam HATI.

"Moshi-moshi, apa kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanya orang itu dengan logat yang centil.

Berdirilah seorang ehm..cowok yang berpenampilan cantik dan lentik.

"I..iya. Ehm…apa mas pemiliki kost-an ini?" jawabku sekaligus bertannya pada orang yang sekarang didepanku.

"Mas…Mas. Emang nggak liat apa eqe' cantik kayak gini?" semprot orang itu.

'What? Dia bilang dirinya cantik? Iiih…nggak banget. Makhluk jadi-jadian kayak gini. Pantesan aja kost-anya campuran, pemiliknya aja juga campuran kayak gini. Hiii…' batinku.

"Ma..maaf, m..mbak." ucapku yang agak berat memanggilnya 'mbak' dan tersenyum garing. "Apa 'mbak' pemilik kost ini?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku tadi.

"Iya. Perkenalkan nama eqe' Tobi." Jawab 'Mbak' pemilik kost yang namanya Tobi.

"Owh." Jawabku ber-Owh ria.

"Silahkan masuk Haruno. Aqe' akan tunjukin kamar kamu." Ajak Tobi.

Tobi pun mengajakku ke dalam menuju kamar yang akan aku tempati. Kami naik ke lantai dua. Kemudian Tobi berhenti di depan pintu salah satu kamar.

"Ini dia kamarmu Haruno dan ini kuncinya. Oh ya, kamarnya agak kotor sedikit. Jadi, silahkan bersihkan sendiri ya." Ucap Tobi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci padaku.

"Oh ya. Baik. Makasih Mbak." Ucapku sambil menerima kunci kamarku.

"Doite. Dan kalau butuh bantuan, cari saja eqe'. Eqe' tinggal dulu ya." Ucap Tobi kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat mengiringi langkah Tobi yang semakin menjauh.

Aku pun segera membuka pintu kamarku dengan kunci yang diberikan Tobi padaku tadi.

Normal POV

Begitu Sakura membuka kamarnya, ternyata semua baju dan barang-barangnya sudah dipindahkan di kamar tersebut.

'Benar sudah diurus semuannya.' Batin Sakura. Ia pun segera bebenah.

Sementara itu, ditempat lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar yang serba biru dihuni oleh seorang cowok yang berambut raven yang sedang bersantai tiduran di atas ranjangnya yang serba biru juga dan pastinya ranjangnya terasa empuk dan nyaman.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Dan tiba-tiba…..

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Mata cowok berambut raven itu membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. Terdengar suara gaduh yang mengusik ketenangan cowok itu. Suara itu bersumber dari kamar sebelah. Tapi cowok itu tidak mau ambil pusing dengan suara gaduh itu. Ia kembali memejamkan matannya.

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

Untuk yang kedua kalinya mata cowok itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

"Berisik sekali sih!" gumam cowok itu.

Suara itu semakin keras saja. Namun cowok itu tetap tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia kembali memjamkan matannya.

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya mata cowok itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba Suara itu pun semakin lama semakin keras. Sehingga membuat telingga cowok penghuni kamar serba biru itu sakit. Dan itu berhasil membuat cowok itu jengkel.

"Menyebalkan!" umpat cowok itu. Ia pun bangun dari rebahannya dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar sebelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cowok berambut raven berjalan menghampiri kamar yang berada disebelahnya.

Tok tok tok!

Cowok itu mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

Masih terdengar duara gaduh itu dari dalam kamar.

Tok! Tok! tok!

Cowok berambut raven itu mencoba mengetuk pintu lagi. Tapi kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

Krek (?)

Pintu kamar di depan cowok raven itu pun terbuka dan muncullah sesosok cewek yang kucel, dengan rambut pink yang berantakan.

"KAU!"

Seru kedua manusia itu bersamaan

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Jadi, siapakah mereka itu?

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya…

Oh ya jangan lupa review-nya.

Maaf jika banyak yang salah dan nggak nyambung. Juga banyak typo-nya.

Dan masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan yang lainnya…dan maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetan.

Mohon saran dan kritiknya..(o.0)d

**Balasan Review!**

Kanami Gakura : makasih ripiunya kak. Lain kali ripiu lagi ya..ciap kak, aku tunggu saran-sarannya lagi.^-^d

Dijah-hime : ok kak, makasih kak

Fujiwara Ami : Saku itu siswa Konoha Hight School sama seperti Sasuke. Cuman Saku tidak begitu suka dengan Sasuke yang sombong gitu *dipites Sasu* dan nggak ada masa lalu yang buruk diantara mereka karena mereka temenan baru pas sekolah di Konoha Hight School.

Dan soal Lee cuman penggemar Sakura doank. Jujur aku juga bingung pas dialog Lee sama Sakura. Hehe…

Jadi maaf kan saya yang kurang pendiskripsiannya.

Dan alurnya memang kecepetan…hehe…capek nulis soal'e*ditinju Ami*.

Ya yang bener sih abis tanda baca terus huruf kapital. Cuman kadang-kadang kalau nggak otomatis jadi males. Tapi besok-besok saya akan mencoba yang benar. Ok. Makasih atas saran-sarannya yang membangun. Dan soal request-nya *tulisannya dah bener lum?* saya akan coba kabulin dengan keybord ajaib. Hehe…

Xiao aya : ni udah tak kasih. Makasih banget masukannya. Itu sangat membantu.

Ayhank_chan UchihArlinz : Cip, pasti aku panjangin ampe bosen yang baca. Hehe..makasih ripiunya.

ErzaSuke : makasih ripiunya kak. Iya ni kalau aku jadiin satu ndak pada mabok yang baca, hehe. Ok aku panjangin lah tiap chap-nya.

CherrySakuSasu : thank'z ya Cherry udah add ceritaku jadi Story favorit-mu. Semoga suka sama ceritannya. Ikut ripiu juga ya.

Joe Shimamura 009 : hehe..makasih riview-nya. Kak Joe, gue suka gaya loe…hehe.

Ok saya nakan pertahankan. Makasih dukungannya.

Ni udah aku update. Di tunggu riviewnya lagi ya.

Wah, keinget masa lalu? Berarti masa lalu kak Joe seru donk! Jadi pengen denger ceritannya.

Terima kasih juga buat para ripiu-ripiu yang lain..maaf jika ada yang tidak saya tampilkan disini.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fanfic : Sasuke Vs Sakura

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor

Disclaimmer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Sasuke Vs Sakura hanya milikku, selamanya

Warning : OOc banget, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, abal, Update tak tentu, dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Summary : Sasuke adalah cowok idola di Konoha Hight School, tampan, cuek, dan juga seenaknya saja. Banyak yang mengaguminya, tapi satu pun tidak ada yang menarik dimata Sasuke hingga ada seorang cewek yang selalu jadi saingannya. Dan karena persaingan itulah timbullah benih-benih cinta.

Pengen tau ceritannya? Ayo baca!

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Happy Reading

Sasuke Vs Sakura

Chapter 4

Tok! Tok! tok!

Cowok berambut raven itu mencoba mengetuk pintu lagi. Tapi kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

Krek (?)

Pintu kamar di depan cowok raven itu pun terbuka dan muncullah sesosok cewek yang kucel, dengan rambut pink yang berantakan.

"KAU!"

Seru kedua manusia itu bersamaan

"Hey, ayam! Ngapain lu ke sini?" seru cewek yang berambut pink yang berantakan.

Ayam? Tentu saja itu Sasuke. Dan si rambut pink itu, tentu saja Sakura. Siapa lagi yang mempuyai rambut yang mencolok selain Sakura.

"Emang kenapa? Suka-suka gue donk. Gue udah lama di sini. Nah elu, ngapain ada di sini? Ngefans ya ma gue? Ampe dibela-belain ikut ngekost di sini." Ucap Sasuke dengan PD-nya dan dengan seringai yang mampu membuat cewek-cewek terpana kecuali Sakura tentunya.

'Oh my Dady, kenapa kau carikan kost yang sama dengan Sasuke si Pantat Ayam ini?' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Apa? Lu tinggal di sini? Dan..si..siapa yang ngefans ma loe dan ngikutin ngekost di sini? Gue itu nggak ngikutin elu. PD amat sih loe! Gue di sini disuruh sama orang tua gue tau!" Sanggah Sakura.

"Udah lah jangan mungkir gitu. Gue tau elu diem-diem suka kan ma gue? Loe nggak bisa menolak pesona gue." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai dengan PD dan narsis abis.

"Apa loe bilang? Huek. Cuih!" ucap Sakura sambil menunduk kesamping seperti meludah.

"Kenapa lu? Kena diare?" tanya Sasuke membuat lelucon yang sangat sangat tidak lucu. Dan sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Ih lu itu bego apa baka sih?" ucap Sakura merendahkan Sasuke.

"Lu itu yang bego. Baka ma Bego itu sama. Dasar jidad!" cela Sasuke.

Dan kelihatannya Sakura sangat marah.

"Hah, dasar pantat ayam MENYEBALKAN!" seru Sakura sambil membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

BRAAK!

"Aow..!" pekik Sasuke saat pintu kamar Sakura 'mencium' paksa hidung Sasuke hingga hidungnya berdarah.

"SIALAN KAU! DASAR CEWEK JIDAD!" maki Sasuke dan tak ada respon apa-apa dari dalam, dan itu menambah kekesalan Sasuke.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku untukmu, jidad," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan sambil menyeringai. Lalu ia pun pergi ke kamar sebelah. Kamar Sasuke sendiri. Tunggu! Apa maksud dari seringaian itu? apa balasan Sasuke akan lebih parah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar Sakura. Sakura melanjutkan bebenahnya. Ia kembali memukul paku yang ditancapkan ditembok yang kebetulan satu tembok dengan kamar sebelah yaitu kamar Sasuke. Pantas saja tadi terdengar suara berisik. Jadi, suara itu karena Sakura sedang memasang paku di tembok kamarnya. Untuk memasang fotonya.

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

Terciptalah alunan lagu yang sangat memekakkan telinga efek dari ulah Sakura yang memukul paku ke tembok kamarnya.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Itu suara gedoran pintu dari luar kamar Sakura. Sepertinya tetangga kamar Sakura mulai terusik dengan 'kegiatan' yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Hey Jidad! Pelankan suara berisik itu!" teriak seseorang. Suara cowok. Dan memanggil sakura dengan sebutan Jidad. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Hah, mengganggu saja ayam itu." Gumam Sakura cuek. Padahal justru yang mengganggu itu adalah Sakura sendiri. Tapi Sakura tidak menyadarinya, bukan tidak menyadari tapi tidak mau menyadari.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

"JIDAT LEBAR!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggelar pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura mulai bosan mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia pun terjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Cekrek!

DUG! DUG! DUG!

"Lho? Kok suaranya beda?" batin Sasuke saat matanya melihat kesamping tetapi aktivitas tangannya masih mengetuk pintu.

"Ayam sialan!" ucap Sakuran yang menahan amarahnya.

Glek!

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk. Ia menoleh ke depan, tepatnya ke arah tangnnya yang sedang mengetuk 'pintu' tadi.

JDUAR!

Firasat Sasuke benar, sekarang tangannya menempel atau lebih tepatnya mengetuk jidat lebar milik gadis berambut pink yang sekarang berada di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera menarik tanganya dari jidat lebar Sakura.

"AYAM SIALAN! MAU CARI MATI YA LOE!" teriak Sakura mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk menangklap Sasuke dan akan mencincangnya karena sudah menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya mengetuk benda berharganya (Jidat Sakura).

Sasuke yang melihat kemarahan Sakura langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindar sakura menuju kamarnya.

Begitu masuk kamar, Sasuke buru-buru mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"HE, AYAM SIALAN! SINI LOE! JANGAN CUMA NGUMPET AJA! BERANI-BERANINYA LOE KETUK-KETUK JIDAT GUE! LOE KIRA JIDAT GUE PINTU APA? MAU CARI MATI LOE YA?" teriak Sakura di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Sakura menakutkan sekali kalau sedang marah.

"Gue nggak sengaja! Lagian elo punya jidat lebar amat, gue jadi nggak bisa bedain antara pintu ma jidat loe!" seru Sasuke di dalam kamarnya.

"AYAM SIALAN!" teriak Sakura kencang

Kata-kata Sasuke bukannya memperbaiki keadaan tapi malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Tunggu pembalasan dari gue, Ayam!" seru Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bersembunyi di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Sasuke

"Hihihi….wuahahaha…"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang tertawa lebar. Kalian tau siapa itu?

Yups. Dia adalah Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke tertawa sendiri? Padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamarnya selain dirinya sendiri. Apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke jadi seperti ini?

"Rasain tu jidat lebar! Wuahaha…ternyata jidat-nya benar-benar lebar kayak pintu. Wuahaha…" ucap Sasuke sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri sampai-sampai perutnya terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tapi itu belum selesai. Masih banyak pembalasan yang akan gue berikan pada loe. Kita liat saja nanti. Siapa yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, Jidat." Gumam Sasuke lagi dengan seringai di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari, di kamar Sakura.

"Hah, hariku sangat menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus tinggal satu kost dengan si ayam itu sich?" keluh Sakura sambil berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk. Setelah beres-beres kamarnya yang awalnya tidak terlihat seperti kamar karena banyak sekali debu-debu dan sarang laba-laba seperti rumah hantu yang ada di tv-tv.

Ya..katanya sudah diurus semuannya,tapi soal kebersihan kamarnya tidak masuk hitungan beres.

"Hoam ! ngantuk. Tidur sebentar ah," ucap Sakura lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai tenggelam ke alam mimpinya.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar pintu kamar Sakura diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Cekrek !

Terdengar suara engsel pintu yang bergesekan karena pintu dibuka seseorang.

Dan seseorang masuk dengan mudahnya karena pintu kamar Sakura tidak dikunci.

"Hn…ceroboh sekali," gumam orang itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih tertidur.

"Hn, ternyata gadis cerewet ini cantik juga kalau sedang tidur." Guman orang itu lagi sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menyentuh pipi Sakura yang putih bersih dan mulus itu. Dan sentuhan itu sukses membuat Sakura terganggu dari tidurnya nyenyaknya.

"Ehm…." Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, dan penglihatan Sakura mulai kembali terang, terlihat jelas mata onyx, wajah tampan, rambiut raven, tapi sangat menyebalkan menurut Sakura, dan berada tepat di depan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak ehm….*Author ngukur pake mistar 15 cm* 10 cm.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

1 abad *lebay*

"Aaarrgh !" teriak Sakura dan Sasu Apa ? Sasuke ? ya itu Sasuke. Dan kenapa Sasuke ikut berteriak ?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Jangan lupa kasih review-nya ya…^-^. Maaf banyak typo n miss typonya.

Jika ada salah-salah kata saya mohon maaf. Akhir kata . wassalam.

.

.

Balasan riview :

Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru : udah ni, mksih ripiunya ^_^

Xiao aya : hehe…iya. Aku org jawa….keliatan banget ya…hahaha. Updatenya aku usahain dah biar agak

Kanami Gakura : iya kak…makasih banget conctir-nya….anyak membantu…

Fujiwara Ami : Makasih ami_chan….ok


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fanfic : Sasuke Vs Sakura

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor

Disclaimmer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Sasuke Vs Sakura hanya milikku, selamanya

Warning : OOc banget, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, abal, Update tak tentu, dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Summary : Sasuke adalah cowok idola di Konoha Hight School, tampan, cuek, dan juga seenaknya saja. Banyak yang mengaguminya, tapi satu pun tidak ada yang menarik dimata Sasuke hingga ada seorang cewek yang selalu jadi saingannya. Dan karena persaingan itulah timbullah benih-benih cinta.

Pengen tau ceritannya? Ayo baca!

Hey hey hey! Aku balik lagi. Setelah sekian lama aku hiatus, hehe..maaf ya #nunduk2. Maaf banget. Dan sekarang aku udah update chapter 5. Maaf ya kalo pendek dan kurang memuaskan.

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Happy Reading

Sasuke Vs Sakura

Chapter 5

"Hn, ternyata gadis cerewet ini cantik juga kalau sedang tidur," guman orang itu lagi sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menyentuh pipi Sakura yang putih bersih dan mulus itu. Dan sentuhan itu sukses membuat Sakura terganggu dari tidurnya nyenyaknya.

"Ehm…." Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, dan penglihatan Sakura mulai kembali terang, terlihat jelas mata onyx, wajah tampan, rambiut raven, tapi sangat menyebalkan menurut Sakura, dan berada tepat di depan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak ehm….*Author ngukur pake mistar 15 cm* 10 cm.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

1 abad *lebay*

"Aaarrgh!" teriak Sakura dan Sasu Apa? Sasuke? ya itu Sasuke. Dan kenapa Sasuke ikut berteriak?

Sakura langsung bangun dari posisinya yang sangat nengancam nyawanya. *lebay*

"Hey Ayam! Kenapa lu ada disini? jawab!" seru Sakura yang masih berusaha menguasai dirinya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Jantung Sakura rasanya mau copot. Detak jantungnya tidak beraturan, nafasnya juga terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

Dan dengan santainya Sasuke pergi keluar kamar Sakura begitu saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terlihat cengo.

"SASUKE AYAM SIALAN!" teriak Sakura dengan sangat keras sambil melempar bantal ke arah Sasuke.

PLUK!

Tapi sayang, bantal itu tidak mengenai sasaran tapi mengenai pintu yang ditutup Sasuke.

"Dua satu," gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai saat di luar kamar Sakura.

"Sebenarnya mau si Ayam itu apa sih?" ucap Sakura jengkel.

_Tralala Trilili…_

Ponsel Sakura pun berdering. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya di atas meja belajar. Ia melihat sejenak layar ponselnya.

"Hn? Siapa ini?" gumam Sakura saat melihat jejeran nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Ia pun segera menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel tersebut.

"Hallo?" sapa Sakura ramah pada si penelfon.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" tanya suara perempuan di seberang telfon yang sangat Sakura kenal.

"Ibu?" seru Sakura dengan keras.

"Hey hey hey, jangan keras-keras seperti itu! telinga Ibu sakit, Sakura," protes Ibu Sakura yang bernama Tsunade.

"Hiks Ibu! Betapa kalian teganya meninggalkanku sendiri di sini! Sungguh orang tua durhaka pada anaknya (?)!" teriak Sakura lagi tanpa memperdulikan protesan dari Ibunya. Sedangkan Ibu Sakura yang mendengar suara Sakura yang cempreng tersebut hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh, Sakura. Maaf'kan Ibu. Lagipula, kami'kan pindah ke sini karena ada bisnis. Ayahmu sedang menjalin kerjasama dengan pengusaha besar," ucap Tsunade.

"Hah, Ibu. Lalu, kapan kalian pulang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Paling 1 atau 2 bulan lagi," jawab Tsunade.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Dan kenapa kalian menempatkanku di kost-kostan campuran seperti ini?" tanya Sakura penuh memelas.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Tidak apa-apa. Madam Tobi itu sahabat Ibu dan Ayah. Jadi, ia pasti bisa menjagamu. Kalau kau sendirian di rumah, siapa yang akan menjagamu? Ibu dan Ayah khawatir padamu," jawab Tsunade.

"Kalau khawatir, kenapa tidak bawa Sakura ikiut kalian sih?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya.

"Kau'kan harus sekolah, jangan sampai pelajaranmu terganggu," jawab Tsunade.

"Ya sudahlah. Ibu dan Ayah baik-baik di sana," pesan Sakura.

"Iya, kau juga," jawab Tsunade.

Sakura lalu memutuskan sambungan terlfonnya. Ia melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawah dari balkonnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah mulusnya dengan lembut. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati belaian angin. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya dari balkon miliknya yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya.

"Sakura…" gumam orang itu.

Di pagi hari yang riuh ini, para pengantri kamar mandi cowok sudah berjejer di depan kamar mandi, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Karena kamar mandi cewek tidak ada yang memakai. Padahal kamar mandi cewek ada di sebelah kamar mandi biasanya para cowok juga ikut memakai kamar mandi cewek karena sekarang sudah ada penghuni kost cewek dan juga karena Tobi si pemilik kost juga sudah memperingkatkan para cowok untuk tidak memakai kamar mandi cewek tanpa seijin Tobi dan Sakura tentunya. Dan jika ada yang melanggar Tobi akan memberi 'Sanki' bagi mereka yang melanggar.

Hanya Sakura satu-satunya penghuni cewek di kost ini. Itu berarti Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengantri seperti para cowok yang mengantri seperti antrian sembako.

Sakura menyeringai mengejek saat melewati Sasuke yang berada di antrian paling belakang.

"Week!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa jengkel karena dirinya sudah dihina oleh cewek berjidat lebar.

'Sial, jidat berani ngejek gue,' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Sakura dengan santai menuju kamar mandi cewek.

Sasuke menyeringai, sekarang apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke?

Di sekolah

Di depan kelas guru Khakashi sedang menerangkan mata pelajaran Biologi yang membahas tentang 'Kenapa Semut berukuran Kecil?'

Hem…menarik

"Jadi, siapa yang tau kenapa semut berukuran kecil ?" tanya guru Khakashi yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Karena kalau besar namanya gajah bukan semut, guru Khakashi !" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat tanganya dengan semangat.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha…..!" gelagak tawa siswa sekelaspun meladak.

"Hem,, kau melucu ya Naruto ?" tanya guru Khakashi sambil men-deathglare Naruto, Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sakura tanpa menoleh ke Naruto yang berada belakangnya. Ya karena Sakura duduk di depan Naruto.

Biar aku jelaskan denah bangku di kelas ini.

Di depan ada Hinata dan Tenten. Terus di bangku belakangnya ada Nejhi dan Kiba, dibelakangnya lagi ada Sasori dan Kankuro, di belakangnya lagi ada Sasuke sendirian karena dia lebih suka sendiri, disampingnya ada Shikamaru dan Chouji , didepannya ada Lee dan Naruto dan di depannya ada Sakura dan Ino.

Akhirnya malah Naruto duduk dengan Lee bukan Sakura seperti yang didamba-dambakannya. Hahaha…

Kita kembali ke cerita awal.

Sakura sudah mendapat teman-teman yang baik.

" Jadi, siapa yang tau kenapa semut berukuran kecil? Selain jawaban yang dijawab Naruto?" tanya guru Khakashi lagi.

"Aku tau, guru," jawab sebuah suara yang bersumber dari arah pintu kelas.

Deng deng deng deng !

Siapa kah orang yang menjawab pertanyaan guru Khakashi yang sangat sulit(dimengerti) itu?

Semua perhatianpun tertuju ke arah sumber suara yaitu arah pintu masuk kelas. Begitu mengetahui orang tersebut para cewek yang terpesonapun menyerit-njerit karena ternyata orang itu adalah seorang cowok ganteng yang sangat keren, dan para cewek tentunya menyukainya dan mengidolakannya.

Hem..kayaknya posisi Sasuke sebagai cowok terkeren dan tertampan disekolahan ini akan tergeser oleh orang baru ini. Bagaimanakah sikap Sasuke? apakah dia akan bunuh diri? atau pindah sekolah? *dicekek Sasuke*

.

.

.

.

Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya

**TBC**

Jangan lupa kasih review-nya ya…^-^. Maaf banyak typo n miss typonya.

Jika ada salah-salah kata saya mohon maaf. Akhir kata . wassalam. Hehe

.

.

Balasan riview :

xiao aya: hehe..iya. sama2 orang jawa. Makasih dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya . Maaf udpate lama ya, hehe

Michimaki Airi: salam kenal juga. Maaf ru udpate sekarang, hehe… Makasih dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya .

Liu'z Ly'y Chen'z: ok. Iya. Hehe…iya, aku juga ngrasa kebanyakan titik titik. Hehe.. Makasih dah review, n jangan lupa review lagi ya . Maaf udpate lama ya, hehe


End file.
